


【带卡】结

by yicunhengbo



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:13:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21805726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yicunhengbo/pseuds/yicunhengbo
Summary: 完全不知道自己在写些什么自暴自弃OTL
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Kudos: 36





	【带卡】结

**Author's Note:**

> 完全不知道自己在写些什么  
> 自暴自弃OTL

他在黑暗中睁开了眼睛。

从沉睡到完全清醒，不过是一瞬间的事情，宇智波家族的年轻上忍躺在床上，目光所及是夜幕带来的无尽漆黑。狭小的居室透进微微的风声，带土知道有人进来了，就在他醒来的那一瞬间。

临睡的时候带土有意打开了窗户，方便他常常夜里回家的同居人。其实卡卡西在暗部的工作是绝对保密的，即使对带土，他也守口如瓶。带土从来没有问起过，他只是直觉卡卡西今晚会回家，而这种直觉十次里九次是准确的。他把一只眼睛给了卡卡西，同时仿佛也得到了卡卡西的一部分，从那以后他们的纠缠深入骨血，牵连起了不可思议的感应。

“回来了？”带土单手支起上身，看向窗边。

忽然起的一阵风，把窗帘吹得翻卷飘拂，外面浓云遮天，阴沉得没有一丝星光。刚才还宁静的夜无疑在孕育着一场骤雨，夏季的天气变得突然，不分昼夜。

带土眯起眼睛，捕捉到了卡卡西站在窗边的轮廓，他背对着带土望向窗外，介于少年与青年之间的细瘦身姿，过于白皙的皮肤在这种黑夜里也不难被察觉。

一道闪电自树梢上裂开，借着转瞬即逝的光亮，带土看见了卡卡西的眼睛。卡卡西也在看着他——从窗户的玻璃上，死死盯着带土的倒影。

那双异色的眼睛带土很熟悉，但是带土没有见过他这样的眼神，仿佛全然放空，又仿佛用尽全力。就这么短短一瞬，夜空重归黑暗，似乎刚才只是带土的幻觉。

“你——你没事吗，卡卡西？”带土从床上一跃而下，快步走到卡卡西身边。

年轻的暗部队长仿佛受惊一般躲开了带土：“我去洗个澡。”

他丢下这句话，甚至没有直视带土，闪身离开了房间。

带土听见他极轻的脚步声奔向浴室的方向，而后是关门声，与很快响起的水声。

暗部的面具被遗落在窗台上，带土迎着窗外渐起的冷风看着它，被油彩描绘出的动物五官冷漠又坚韧，两个眼窝像是深不见底的黑洞。带土抱着手臂，睡意全无。

卡卡西是不应该进入暗部的。

带土不知道自己是不是唯一这么认为的人，他想过阻止卡卡西，但是他说不出理由，这是水门老师的安排，甚至卡卡西本人都没有表示出任何的异议。

“这不是很好吗，”第一天去暗部报到之前，卡卡西对带土说：“毕竟暗部是老师的直属，没有什么可犹豫的。”

他说这话的时候，同样避开了带土的视线。

于是带土再也没有提起过这件事。

谁都看得出来，四代目幸存下来的两个学生变了很多，大家把这归因于经历磨难之后的伤痛与成熟。

但是带土知道不是这样的，他明白卡卡西跟自己一样。他们病了，但是求助无门，毕竟死去的人不能被复活。很多个晚上带土闭着眼睛一动不动，脑海里转过无数疯狂的念头，听见身边的卡卡西从噩梦里惊醒，呼吸混乱地冲出去洗手——天才的忍者在这个时候连控制气息的本能都做不到了。带土想如果这个时候在背后对卡卡西动手，很容易就能要了他的命，然后再自杀，那样世界就安静了，他们谁都不必继续痛苦下去了。

可那是懦夫的行为啊，带土苦笑了一下，压下了这个念头。琳不在了，他和卡卡西还得好好活下去。

活下去吧。

卡卡西关上水龙头，抬头端详着镜子里的自己，觉得有些陌生，仿佛在看一个不认识的人。镜子里的年轻人脸色苍白，一条伤疤从左眼刻下，眼眶里是不属于他自己的眼睛。他长久地盯着镜子，而镜中人也用异色的双瞳冷漠地回望着他，卡卡西感到一阵厌恶，他低头看了看自己的手，他记不清自己洗了多久，也许是意识恍惚了好一阵子，指腹都被泡的有些发皱。

太失态了，卡卡西想自己应该尽快回到卧室去，若无其事地跟带土一起睡到天亮。可是——他眨了眨眼睛，惊悚地看到浓稠的血水染红了他的双手，正沿着指尖慢慢滴落下来。

这不是真的，卡卡西机械地重新拧开水龙头，把手伸到水流里。这不是真的，可是确实怎么也洗不干净，血，还有浓重的腥味，死人的味道。

他不敢抬头，他怕看到镜子里的人用鄙视的眼神望着自己，用口型慢慢地，一字一字对他说出那个称谓：

——同伴杀手卡卡西。

外面有隆隆的闷雷声接二连三敲打在屋顶上，背后的门开了，带土站在门口：“你好了吗？”他说，语气平淡。

卡卡西仓皇地转过身，带土的影子长长地投映下来，完全笼罩住了他。盥洗池坚硬的质地抵在他背后，卡卡西退无可退，他知道自己手上还在滴血，也知道这血不是来自别人，而是来自他的同伴，许多死去的同伴，包括那个短发爱笑的少女。

这一刻他害怕带土，甚于害怕一切。

求饶或者道歉都没有用，卡卡西看见带土步步逼近，他的英雄，九死一生，以半边残毁的身体作为代价归来，听到的却是琳死亡的消息。卡卡西不知道带土心里是什么感觉，虽然带土从没有责备过他，可是卡卡西的负罪感与日俱增，几乎让他承受不住。

在他虚弱到摇摇欲坠的时候，带土抱住了他。

外面狂风肆虐，大雨铺天盖地包围了整个木叶。屋子里的两个年轻人拥抱着吻在一起，看起来像每一对如胶似漆的情侣那样。但是卡卡西知道不是，他觉得自己快要死了，带土的手臂死死禁锢着他，暴躁的亲吻仿佛要抽尽他肺里的最后一丝空气。天旋地转中卡卡西意识到自己被撕开了衣服，强制分开了双腿。带土抱着他让他坐在盥洗台上，用余光搜寻可以用作润滑的液体。

冰凉粘滑的液体与被撕裂的痛疼刺激着卡卡西的神经，他的眼神几乎无法聚焦，长时间透支体力执行任务与内心的压抑此时一起爆发出来，窗外隆隆的雷鸣敲打在耳畔，他听不见带土说什么，一片混乱中卡卡西忽然拼命挣扎起来。

他狠狠地咬了带土的舌头，从凶暴的亲吻中解脱出来，氧气与血沫一起充盈了肺部，卡卡西连连咳嗽起来，夹杂着含糊的求饶。带土从没有见过他如此狼狈的模样，却不为所动，他掐住卡卡西的的腰，凶狠地顶弄对方体内柔嫩的软肉，直到对方发出痛苦的呻吟，仿佛被按上祭坛待宰的幼兽。

一滴一滴的鲜血像珠子般滚在地上，卡卡西回来之前显然受过伤，腰腹部简单裹着的纱布透出殷红的颜色来。太疼了，卡卡西仰头靠在冰冷的镜子上，眼前一片模糊，他很少哭，可是此刻眼泪已经不受控制，他的英雄在对他进行处刑，而他无力反抗。

很让人恶心吧，现在的我。卡卡西在心里想。他搂住带土的脖子，凑过去讨好一般舔舐那毁掉了半边脸，凹凸不平的疤痕在他舌尖下起伏。带土及时托住了他的背，让两个人结合的更深一点，他们不是第一次做这种事，卡卡西的身体倒是比意识更快适应了快感，怀里白皙的身体变得柔软而配合，在带土深入时颤抖着扭动，不知羞耻地纠缠住带土，似乎在祈求更深入的占有。卡卡西听见自己发出甜腻而放肆的呻吟，随着带土每一次深入，意识在难言的快感中沉沦。他迷离中回头，看见镜子里的自己——近在咫尺，沉迷性爱毫无廉耻的影像。卡卡西对着‘他’笑了笑，挥手把镜子砸得粉碎，四分五裂的玻璃划伤了他的手，血很快染红了手指。

“卡卡西！”带土吓了一跳，抓住了他的手腕。

“没事。”卡卡西盯着自己滴血的指尖，他的脸色渐渐褪去了潮红，不再落泪，冷静的仿佛什么也没有发生过。

“带土，”卡卡西慢慢地说：“琳死了，你恨我吗？”

带土张了张嘴，一个字也说不出来。两个人的心魔仿佛笼罩在外面的黑夜，裹挟着雷雨声撞击着玻璃，发出尖利的怪笑。

带土又一次失眠了，跟卡卡西不一样，他没有噩梦，他自始至终睡不着。

他微微侧头去看卡卡西——对方蜷着身子躺在自己身边，带土能在脑海中描绘出他睡衣下消瘦苍白的身躯。被划伤的手掌已经妥善地消毒包扎过了，连同腰腹上的伤口。卡卡西也许是真的睡着了，他太累了。

带土叹了口气，视线从卡卡西身上移开，他难以控制地想起了琳。带土的包扎技术全是拜她所赐，那些短暂的闲暇时光，带土常常一边跟卡卡西拌嘴，一边看琳练习医忍的技能，久而久之居然学会了几手。

琳给他和卡卡西包扎，纱布有富余时，会打上一个可爱的小绳结，有时像只兔耳，有时像是蝴蝶。做完这些之后，女孩会侧头甜甜地一笑，叮嘱一句：“好了，当心别再伤到。”

那时候大家都还小，他还是个爱迟到讨人嫌的吊车尾，每天早起第一件事就是冲到镜子前，用力睁大眼睛，急切地看看自己有没有在梦中忽然开眼。

“等我有了写轮眼！”他把这句话挂在嘴边。等我有了写轮眼，我就保护你们大家。

带土自嘲地笑了笑，后来呢，自己开眼的代价，是卡卡西被毁了左眼，之后不久琳也死了。他保护不了他们，珍视的同伴，他一个也保护不了。带土其实不恨卡卡西，他恨这个凶险恶毒的世界，他恨无能为力的自己。

但是卡卡西问起的时候，带土却没有说出实话来。

我很胆怯吧，带土在心里默默地说，胆怯又自私，明知道一直不肯说出来，会让卡卡西沉沦在加倍的自责中痛苦下去，可每次话到嘴边还是选择了沉默。

也就在这个时候，带土明白自己真的很想要卡卡西的陪伴，哪怕是两个人一起在地狱中渐渐疯狂。他试过孤独与死亡的滋味，在乱石堆下血肉模糊地等死，在暗无天日的地下拼命复健，实在是太疼太疼了。那时的带土咬紧牙关，像个顽固的亡魂一样，连梦里都在重复着卡卡西的名字。如今他从死路里爬回来，重新站在阳光下，带土觉得自己是还魂的厉鬼，疯狂地抓住卡卡西不肯放手，让对方用身体与心灵向自己献祭，一次又一次，不知餍足。

带土慢慢抬起手，用力抓住自己的头发，直直地盯着眼前的黑暗。他一直以为自己是爱着卡卡西的，可是那真的是爱吗，那样病态的渴求，贪婪，还有狂热的占有欲。带土不明白是哪里出了问题，所有人都在说爱是种很美好的东西。

在窗外隐约泛起黎明的微光时，带土疲倦地闭上了眼睛。

热气腾腾的午饭渐渐凉下去，带土孤零零地坐在桌边。

出门执行任务的卡卡西还没有回来。

带土判断他回家的直觉很少会失灵，上午带土出门买了新鲜的茄子和秋刀鱼，然而直到现在他的等待还是落了空。他有些茫然地望向窗外，雨季还没有过去，天上的乌云时聚时散，太阳偶尔从云后露出脸来，那光线也是有气无力的。

窗外传来隐约的人声，追逐嬉闹的小孩子，还有呼唤他们赶快回家的大人。带土隔着一道墙，听见其他人安宁生活着的声音。他忽然感到十分孤独。

一阵吹来的风卷着窗帘飘出窗外，又徐徐落下，房间里已经没有了带土的身影。

带土在村外漫无目的的走着。他熟悉的树林宁静到反常，带土不知道自己要找什么，更不知道会不会在树林里看到卡卡西，但是他的直觉还在，那种不安的感觉如同头顶的乌云，挥之不去。带土脚步不停向前走着，林中浅浅的雾气像流云从他身边滑过。

忽然间，带土停下脚步，有些难以置信地看向前方：“卡卡西？”

他的同伴从缭绕的雾气中走出来，如同带土梦境中一般。

雾气在消散，淡淡的阳光洒下来，卡卡西仰起头，他已经摘下了面具，金色的光芒照在他的脸上。卡卡西看着带土，露出一丝微笑。

带土愣住了原地，他第一次看到卡卡西这样的笑容，轻松而且温柔，眼睛弯起漂亮的弧度。带土的记忆里看惯了卡卡西冷着脸的模样，童年时的高傲，丧父后的冷漠，以及琳死后自责闪避的视线，他很少看到卡卡西微笑的模样。带土呆呆地想。

“完成了任务，”卡卡西轻声说：“没有给水门老师丢脸。”

有什么东西很不对头，带土回过神来，一种莫名的惊恐忽然笼罩了他，那是与死神擦肩而过之后，对危险的本能察觉。带土抽了抽鼻子，他闻到了浓重的血腥味——周围没有敌人，这里也没有战斗过的痕迹，那会是为什么？

短暂的晴朗之后，浓云聚拢，天上又下起了雨。

带土跪在地上，把卡卡西死死抱在怀里：“坚持住，你不会有事的。”

他的同伴没有回应，卡卡西气息微弱地伏在带土肩头，他的血还在止不住的流，一滴一滴，灼热地烫在带土身上。

带土不敢看那层层洇开的血色，他只是一遍一遍，机械地重复那些安慰的说辞：

“你会好的。”

“我现在就带你回家。”

“再坚持一下啊卡卡西！”

对方自始至终没有回应他，仿佛维持呼吸都已经成了一件非常艰难的事情。

“神威……神威！”带土睁大眼睛，眼前的一切都笼罩上了淡淡的红，血的颜色，记忆里让他几乎崩溃的景象与当下重合。早已谙熟于心的瞳术，因着主人的慌乱，居然迟迟没有起到作用。卡卡西的气息一次比一次更加细微，带土在极度紧张下忽然想起了许久许久之前的事情——

记不清是哪一天了，小小的带土铆足了力气在树林中穿行，却被凭空出现的绳索绊了一跤，重重地摔在地上。

他狼狈地抬起头，逆着光看见那个同样小小的，骄傲的男孩子站在他面前。晴日的阳光把他整个人镀上一层金边。

许多年过去了，带土记忆里的男孩已经长大，被艰辛的生活所摧折伤害，此刻命悬一线。带土忽然强烈地希望回到当初那个日子，大家都还小，自己很没面子地趴在地上，抬头看见一脸嘲讽的卡卡西俯视着他。

聚集多时的阴云里下起了细细的雨，带土眼前一片模糊，冰冷的雨水和灼热的眼泪一起在他脸上流淌，带土努力地想要克制住，但是喉咙里一阵酸楚，他终于忍不住。

“不要死啊卡卡西，”带土哽咽着说：“求求你了……跟我一起活下去啊。”

带土在雨幕里哭出了声音，长久以来压抑着他让他渐趋疯狂的情绪崩溃了，那个小小的，爱哭又善良的男孩的灵魂重新占据了他。

卡卡西视他为英雄，但是带土不想做卡卡西的英雄，他想做卡卡西的同伴，朋友，以及，爱人。

“我从来没有责怪过你……我一直那么喜欢你啊。”

“写轮眼愿意给你，你要别的也愿意给你。”

“只要你好好的活着。”

带土抬手擦了一把眼泪，眼中的勾玉飞速转动，周围的空间瞬时扭曲。

这个时候，他听见了一个声音，比风声雨声微弱很多，轻飘飘的在他耳畔。

“好啊，”卡卡西对着带土的耳朵，努力发出几个音节：“哭包……带土。”

【完】


End file.
